Zombie (Diablo I)
Zombies are recurring monsters found in all three of the Diablo games. They are shambling, slow-moving corpses reanimated from the dead, and they are generally the first undead monsters encountered by the player. Lore The lowest rank of the undead, zombies befoul much of the wilderness of the Western Kingdoms, as well as the tombs and crypts of the whole of Sanctuary. Zombies serve the darkness blindly and without thought, attacking only with their bare hands. They move slowly, but with relentless determination, seeking to consume the flesh of the living. They are simple-minded and easily outwitted, but in large groups can overwhelm the unwary. Diablo I In Diablo I, Zombies are commonly found throughout the cathedral section of the labyrinth, but are rarer than Skeletons. They are also quite slow, making them easy training targets for rookie adventurers. Zombies appear in several additional variations: Ghouls, Rotten Carcasses and Black Deaths. Be very careful when fighting Black Deaths: each hit from them will permanently drain your player's maximum life by 1. Stats Unique Zombies Zombies * Rotfeast the Hungry - Dungeon Level 2 * Soulpus - Dungeon Level 2 Ghouls * Rotcarnage - Dungeon Level 3 Rotting Carcasses * Goretongue - Dungeon level 3 Diablo II As in Diablo, the Zombies of Diablo II are slow and stupid, yet powerful and fairly resistant to damage. In Hell Zombies are immune to Cold. In Diablo II, Zombies reprise their role as slow and stupid monsters though are considerably much weaker, being encountered as one of the first monsters in the start of Act I. When the player is out of sight, Zombies can be seen walking around very slowly, though if the player is seen, they will slightly increase their speed towards the player. They are fairly weak, only attacking with bare hands and can be dispatched in 1-4 hits, depending on the variety. Like all Undead, they are resistant to Poison attacks, though Fire and explosive grenade potions can make short work of them. These foul things of the pit may be heard uttering a guttural "Brains!" from time to time, usually in larger groups with a Unique Monster. There is an assorted variety of Zombies, including Hungry Dead, Ghouls, Plague Bearers, and Drowned Carcasses. Stats *Plague Bearers have a chance to deal Poison damage. *Drowned Carcasses have a chance to deal Cold damage. *In mode, Zombies are immune to Cold, Hungry Dead are immune to Lightning, Ghouls and Drowned Carcasses are immune to Fire, and Plague Bearers are immune to Magic. Unique Zombies *Corpsefire - The very first Super Unique monster encountered by the player, found in the Den of Evil. Corpsefire has Spectral Hit. *Dark Elder - An Extra Fast, Magic Resistant Plague Bearer found in the Lost City. Diablo III Zombies return to Diablo III in much the same form as they occupied in Diablo I and Diablo II. Humanoid, slow, shambling, and just generally unpleasant, their slow speed and negligible intelligence makes them perfect targets for new characters to warm up and level up against. Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Diablo II Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Diablo III Monsters